


Dientes de león

by Aen333Magic



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aen333Magic/pseuds/Aen333Magic
Summary: Hanahaki: Enfermedad dónde al estar enamorado profundamente y ese amor sea puro y sincero. Al no confesarte flores comenzarán a crecer de los pulmones si no es confesado y correspondido a tiempo.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 6





	Dientes de león

Para Jaskier podía considerarse casi una vida el haber estado alado del brujo aunque apenas había sido menos de una década lo que habían estado juntos, cuando se le había pegado como una de esas plantas que se atoraba en la ropa, molestando pero nunca separandose por más que la intentarán arrancar y todo después de haberlo visto en la esquina de aquel sitio lúgubre, cuando lo miro por primera vez.

Nunca supo cuando había comenzado a tener un sentimiento más allá de la amistad y admiración en todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos puede que haya pasado desde que lo miro por primera vez o en uno de sus viajes, solo sabe que ese sentimiento crece a cada momento que pasan juntos o separados... Simplemente crece...

Obviamente todo ese sentimiento era por parte de él, había sido tan normal para él que sus sentimientos cambiarán cuando comenzó a fijarse en sus cabellos blancos de una manera diferente, el cómo, cuándo esté le decía cosas ofensivas o algo así sentía una punzada en su corazón y a pesar de que a veces se separaban por algunos trabajos, siempre terminaban juntos como si el destino los quisiera unidos en cada momento desde que sus miradas se cruzaron. Solo era cuestión del destino ¿No?

También noto el como la mayoría de sus canciones eran sobre cierto lobo blanco o como de manera sutil incluso en otras hacía referencias a otras aventuras o aspecto de aquel brujo. Quien invadía cada pensamiento todo el tiempo comenzaba a ser ciertamente frustrante y lo fue aún más cuando se dió cuenta de que no podía fijarse en aquellas doncellas tan hermosas que harían sonrojar al sol, ahora era un brujo el que hacía envidiar a la luna... ¡Mierda! No podía seguir así, con ese amor que era más que obvio que no era recíproco, así que simplemente trato de mantener todo a raya, convencerse de que esto era una sola amistad y así debía seguir y no qué por sus idioteces se separaría permanente de su amor... De su amigo...

O al menos eso es lo que tenía en mente antes de enfermar, había tratado de ocultarlo pues solo era un dolor en el pecho algo suave y un poco de tos, con un poco de té o tomar algo más de agua podría sobrevivir, pero esto solo continúo empeorando conforme pasaron los meses. Tuvo que mentirle a Geralt acerca de que tenía que regresar a al academia y aunque esté solo le dió un movimiento con la cabeza afirmativo y un gruñido, le acompaño hasta dos pueblos antes para finalmente separarse, esa simple acción hizo que su corazón se acelerará y el dolor en su pecho aumentará.

Después de la caminata logro llegar a la academia donde busco a un especialista, un viejo amigo curandero que seguía sus estudios ahí, así que cuanto llego no dudo en contarle un poco de sus dolencias. 

-por lo que me cuentas Julián parece que quizá haya algo mal en tus pulmones... ¿No has tenido más síntomas?-

-No... Pero duele cada vez más y ade...-

No pudo terminar de decir algo porque una tos muy violenta le atacó, sintió como si algo le ahogará impidiéndole respirar, pronto el curandero haciendo uso de sus conocimientos tomo la mandíbula del castaño para que alzará cabeza metiendo su mano en su boca y, después de un momento de estar buscando algo la saco, con eso pudo pudo respirar profunda y agitado recuperando el aire nuevamente mientras observaba cómo un par de pétalos caían al suelo.

-Oh no... Julián... Esto es algo malo-

Murmuró su amigo en un tono de lástima mientras comenzaba a buscar en los libros algo desesperado, arrojandolos al suelo hasta que en uno grueso y lleno polvo lo coloco cerca del bardo para abrirlo y revisar en algunas páginas hasta llegar a la que parecía la indicada. 

-Julian... Lo que tienes es una maldición, una tan antigua que parecía extinta debido a que ya nadie ama así...- Dijo en un tono triste conforme le explicaba lo que leía - Según esto, se da cuando amas a alguien de una manera tan intensa y profunda que con el rechazo las flores comienzan a crecer de tus pulmones alimentados de estos sentimientos-

El bardo escuchaba todo atentamente aferrándose ante la idea de morir de esta manera, tocando inconscientemente su pecho dónde habitaban al parecer dichas plantas.

-Estas irán creciendo cada vez más hasta que no puedas respirar si es que no eres envenenado por estás, simplemente morirás por un amor no correspondido- 

-¿Existe alguna cura?-

Pregunto algo desesperado tratando de analizar lo que él le decía... Algo que le podría matar por estar enamorado... Oh mierda, sólo esto le podía pasar a él de todas las personas posibles.

-Existen dos soluciones, la primera es que te confieses y se esa persona siente lo mismo las flores moriran, la segunda es de que se te haga una hechizo para eliminar todos tus sentimientos y si ninguno funciona solo te queda un destino... La muerte-

Le miraba incrédulo, era básicamente morir o quedarse sin emociones, solo esas dos opciones que le destruirían de una u otra manera, no podía vivir sin amar, todo su arte y vida se basaba en sus emociones, nadie quiere a un bardo del cual sus canciones sin vacías pero... Tampoco podía morir porque así no viviría, bueno eso... Quizás debería dejar de pensar tanto.

-Por el momento lo mejor que puedo ofrecerle sería un brebaje para disminuir el dolor. Con un trago al día será suficiente pero tendrías que venir cada cierto tiempo... Quizás deba enseñarte a cómo hacerlo y solo deberías conseguir las hierbas. Pero Julián debes decirle a quien amas lo que sientes o morirás...-

El mencionado solo asintió rendido, aún pensando en esto que tenía, todo por un estúpido amor que tenía... 

Suspiró, pronto tenía una botella con un olor algo horrible pero en cuanto dió un sorbo el dolor apenas era perceptible, pago un par de monedas y regreso a viajar, podría ocultar aquello de Geralt, no es como si de todos modos este le presentará mucha atención. Soltó una risa amarga, definitivamente estaría muerto porque dudaba que el brujo tuviera un sentimiento más allá de la tolerancia o camareria, podría soportarlo, debía hacerlo.

Cuando se volvieron a encontrar actuó como si nada, el brebaje era efectivo o al menos en los primeros meses, después comenzó a tener que tomar hasta tres tragos que aunque lo dejaban agotado era mejor que tener que escupir dientes de león todo el día, por fortuna algunos los lograba tirar en el bosque y no se notaba la diferencia.

Así que cuando pararon a acampar una noche decidió arriesgarse un poco, quizá había una esperanza, por más pequeña que fuera la aceptaría si eso le daba más tiempo a su lado. 

-Geralt...-

-Mmmh-

-¿Tú... Cuál es la manera más absurda de morir?-

-Caer por las escaleras-

-¿Que hay de hacerlo por amor?-

-Nadie vale la pena para morir por ello, solo los idiotas lo harian-

Después de esa pequeña conversación el bardo solo se quedó tocando su laúd analizando lo que el de cabellos blancos dijo, de todas las personas del mundo ¿Porque tenía que ser con este brujo en especial? El que parecía que la sola mención de la palabra "amor" era como una blasfemia. Miró hacia arriba con el techo estrellado tarareando un par de letras mientras su pecho comenzaba a doler.

-Espera tengo que parar al baño-

Aviso para ir detrás de unos árboles y cuando pensó que estaba lo suficientemente lejos comenzó a tocer dientes de león con un tallo de al menos tres centímetros, saco su botella para beberla desesperado, ahogándose en el trayecto, incluso ya con media botella el dolor seguía ahí, parecía que aumentaba a cada momento su jardín de flores interiores, después de calmarse y terminarse su botella regreso al campamento para irse a su lado dándole la espalda al brujo tratando de dormir, aunque también parecía que nisiquiera descansar podría, las tos comenzó a molestarle apenas un rato de caer rendido, se sentía tan agotado y adolorido que incluso pensó en tomar la espada del brujo y enterrarsela en el pecho para cortar esas malditas flores que le recordaban que no sería nunca amado de la manera en que esperaba, o siquiera querido.

Apenas había dormido debido a su tos, debido a que debía ocultar las flores, debido... A qué amar dolía. Pero intento disimular cuando al día siguiente habían regresado al camino e intentaba actuar como si nada, todo parecía en vano.

-Jaskier...-

-¿Pasa algo Geralt?-

-En el siguiente pueblo irás con el curandero y te quitarás esa maldita tos, no me deja dormir-

Más que una sugerencia fue una orden, solo asintio rendido, no tenía ganas de pelear, miraba el bosque pensando que haría el otro si él llegara a morir... ¿Notaría siquiera que no estaba? Quizás incluso encontraría algo de paz con su muerte, solo era una carga, todo por su tonto enamoramiento le había seguido como un cachorro perdido. 

Es tan penetrante el negro de sus ojos  
Cautivadora forma de mirar  
Es la perfección de cada trazo de su ser  
el esplendor de un sueño, rostro angelical  
La ligereza de su paso al andar  
La belleza del invierno entró en mi espíritu  
allí moraba como en un altar...

Cantaba cambiando un poco la letra, no quería decir que en verdad es ojos eran amarillos, nadie debía saber que era para el brujo, era su secreto, pero noto como el otro suspiraba, quizás debía parar de cantar, su garganta dolía así que para disimular al menos un poco tocaba o hacia ejercicios con las cuerdas.

Cuando al fin llegaron al pueblo y hospedandose en una posada el albino tomo al cantante y lo llevo casi a rastras con el curandero.

-Esta enfermo. Curalo-

El curandero suspiró cansado para simplemente hacerle chequeos y preguntas, en un momento de distracción Jaskier le pasó una hoja con un papel con un par de monedas.

"Es una maldición, no hay nada que pueda hacer, solo no mencioné nada y quédese con el cambio." 

Este se quedó desconsertado pero cuando miro al brujo y luego al bardo lo comprendió y asintió, era algo en lo que no podría ayudar y quizá su silencio podría no empeorarlos así que resignado suspiró y solo le dió una botella que contenía alguna hierva.

-Esto debería calmar el dolor, le recomendaría que no cantará dentro de una semana, es una infección así que con esto se mantendrá controlado-

Después de que el brujo pago volvieron a la posada, un silencio algo incómodo se extendió entre ellos; Jaskier no durmió en toda la noche al igual que su compañero, no fue hasta que apenas en los primeros rayos de luz cruzaron por la ventana que el castaño salió para tirar todas las flores que salían de su boca sin su permiso y de paso poder tocer hasta que unas gotas de sangre mancharon los pétalos y las pocas flores, el tratar de respirar era una tortura, no podía, de pronto más arcadas salieron y cuando por fin pudo expulsar un par de flores más. Había caído al pasto mientras su respiración se hacía temblorosa e irregular, incluso comenzó a ver negro... Una figura borrosa se acercó a él, después un grito que se fue alejando pero del cual no entendía nada de lo que decía, finalmente cayó en el abismo negro de paz y dolor.

Cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver qué estaba en la cama de una tienda, se sentó y después de ver un poco a su alrededor noto que estaba en la casa de Yennefer, se levantó haciendo una mueca por el dolor de su pecho, escuchó una discusión, así que guiado por su curiosidad fue hasta donde estos eran formados, acercándose pero permaneciendo oculto.

\- Geralt debes calmarte. Ahora solo debes saber a quien ama, si no él podría morir, le queda poco tiempo y a ti también...-

-Lo sé, pero dudo que me lo diga, no a cantado o mencionado algo al respecto-

-Al menos inténtalo, quizás así podrías salvarte o...-

El silencio se había hecho de golpe cuando el bardo cayó de rodillas mostrándose ante ellos, mientras de su boca salía tanto dientes de león como sangre, carmín y amarillo era una combinación un tanto peculiar ahora que la apreciaba incluso podría escribir o cantar algo al respecto pero era una verdadera lastima que nada tomara con diente de león... El mundo perdería una gran canción.

Tanto Yennefer como Geralt se colocaron a sus lados, uno sobaba la espalda, sospechaba que era el brujo, mientras le miraban con preocupación. Lo cual de una manera le molestó, no quería su lastima, no quería nada de esto.

  
-Uff... ¿Que rima con diente de león, chicos?

Fue lo primero que pregunto causando un suspiro por parte del brujo, mientras el menor solo le miró con una suave sonrisa tratando de limpiar la línea de sangre de su labio. Se sentía como basura...

Fue así que después de ese pequeño episodio todos se sentaron para intentar "platicar" acerca de lo que sucedía, aunque el pequeño bardo solo podía intentar mitad con disimulo como el brujo se ponía tenso e incluso hacía una mueca cuando miraba o tocaba un poco a Jaskier, era algo desconcertante.

-Jaskier, me tomé la libertad de decirle a Geralt acerca de tu maldición, espero que así la puedan solucionar de una malita vez-

-¿Y como porque harías eso bruja desalmada?-

-Porque a pesar de todo no quiero que mueras por esto tan absurdo, preferiría que fuera cuando seas un anciano horrible-

Ambos comenzaron a tener una pequeña pelea algo infantil, pero conforme el sol comenzaba a ocultarse el bardo comenzaba a tocer cada vez más y más, su corazón comenzaba a doler y respirar era tan maldita mente difícil.

Sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo y que solo había discutido con la mujer con tal de gastar tiempo, se llevaría esos sentimientos a al tumba, así que cuando el sol ya estaba desapareciendo se acercó y le pidió algo en un susurró, ella se estaba negando pero al final accedió después de una mirada en el estado del menor.

Así que estaban en su casa y después estaban en la costa, se podía apreciar el océano, el bardo sonrió con tristeza.

-¿Pero que demonios? Yennefer dijiste que lo curarías, se está muriendo-

-Es su desicion Geralt creo que es lo menos que podríamos hacer por él si alguien no dice lo que siente-

Esos dos comenzaron a pelear, pero en cuanto el castaño comenzaba a caer de nuevo está vez el mayor logro sostenerlo antes de que cayera en la arena, Jaskier tocia de una manera desgarradora mientras más flores con su sangre comenzaban a salir de sus labios, miro a Geralt con cariño, tuvo un par de arcadas antes de acariciar su mejilla con cariño.

-Mi buen amigo... Parece que está es una despedida, ambos sabíamos que esto pasaría pero no creí que tan pronto-

-Bardo... Jaskier, si te atreves a morir aquí ahora mismo no dudes en que arrojarse tu cuerpo al mar-

Una risa débil se escuchó, el joven miro al cielo nocturno, comenzaba a tener frío y el dolor en su pecho aumentaba, al ver a su brujo ahí, preocupado y él apuntó de morir; tal vez podría tomarse una última libertad. Quizá todo lo que hizo para ocultar su enamoramiento sería en vano, seguramente Yennefer ya le habría dicho al brujo o eventualmente lo sabría, al menos podría decirlo él, su destino ya estaba sellado y puede que él se culparía el resto de su vida pero no es como que a Geralt realmente le importará quedarse sin su bardo, lo extrañaria quizá pero no podía obligarlo a amarlo como él lo hacía, quizá el destino quería esto, quizá... Quizá al menos podría decirlo y aunque la respuesta le dolería al menos podría acabar con su sufrimiento rápido.

Se acercó para juntar sus labios de una manera suave, no sintió que el de cabellos blancos correspondiera y solo se separó después de unos segundos.

-Te amo Geralt de Rivia... Y nada de esto es tu culpa, yo fui quien decidió esto, porque prefiero morir en tus brazos y haber... Probado tus labios... Que no recordar cómo amarte...- 

Y con ello comenzó a tocer y tocer hasta que finalmente el dolor había parado, miro como la hechicera murmuraba algo con lágrimas para que todo se pudiera oscuro, ya no hubo dolor, llegó a escuchar los gritos de ambos pero estaba bien, lo había sabido y se había arriesgado, ahora su cuerpo se llenaba de dientes de león mientras era sostenido por el amor de su vida en la costa, un sueño cumplido, un sueño manchado de sangre ey lágrimas, un sueño amargo... Un sueño que olvidaría con la muerte.

Por otro lado cierto brujo comenzó a gritar con lágrimas silenciosas que lo amaba, que era un idiota por no decirlo pero ya era tarde. Jaskier yacía muerto en sus brazos, y sobre su cuerpo caían pétalos de flores rosas, flores que no salían del cuerpo del difunto, rosas del lobo en donde ambos hacían una combinación brillante y borrosa ante sus ojos, porque estás flores significaban muerte.

-Maldito seas Jaskier... Si hubieras aguantado un poco más te habrías salvado... Si tan solo te lo hubiera dicho... Pero tú un gran hijo de puta me salvaste para que murieras-

La luna era testigo de como estos amantes que nunca pudieron ser se despedían a su manera el uno del otro, pues el bardo había salvado a su brujo con su amor mientras este mismo lo había matado, esa habría sido una gran canción.

Así que cuando Geralt de Rivia pasaba por los bosque y miraba un diente de león lo apreciaba por un momento, pensando en cierto bardo que ya nunca lo acompañaría, esperando que estuviera bien a donde haya ido. A veces los recogía para llevarlos a la costa aunque fuera demasiado doloroso para él, nunca lo admitiría en voz alta pero desde que el Jaskier murió en sus brazos aquella noche hacía años, nunca podría olvidar sus ojos de cariño y tristeza ya sobre todo nunca olvidaría el como lucían los dientes de león con sangre.

Porque no todas las historias tienen un final feliz, porque las palabras y sentimientos pueden llegar a matar de una manera tan dolorosa y lenta si no se expresan a tiempo pueden destruir aquello que pudo haber sido y lo que nunca será.


End file.
